


Plagg Is Watching You

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, More Kudos Than Words You People Scare Me, Very very short.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Plagg sees what you did there.





	

"Plagg?"

 _Tap-tap-tap_ at the keyboard, "Yeah, kid?"

"Why are you on archiveofourown.org?"

"Oh, man, kid, there's so much _cheese_ on here!"

"Plagg, your internet privileges just got revoked."

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to tell me: I already know I'm going to Hell.


End file.
